DZofA
KDZfA Walchathou t é K'aptrinúr '''D'omérólin '''Zóréa f''' 'A'tóia! A Aeras whof diftiv rachurs aseet. Notiv engils d devricans n Antolia. We do not wish to join other alliances. And we are currently '''full on trading slots. Namaste. And Good Luck. 4 8 15 16 23 42 Nation Information DZofA is a growing, developing, and old nation at 341 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Confucianism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of DZofA work diligently to produce Sugar and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within DZofA to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. DZofA allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. DZofA believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of DZofA will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. History Creation The Dominating Zone of Antolia(DZfA)was created on Samhain 2006 by Anto the Cheese before large fires were lit on the ground and smaller fires were lit in the sky. GeTsOmE War On 18.02.2007, war was declared on GeTsOmE with had only 6 battles. The first one took away 0.415 miles of land from GeTsOmE and about M21.38. The second battle resulted in more deaths for DZofA but was classed as a victory. A surprise attack was sprung in the morning hours of 18.02.2007 and gathered M609.56 and plunged GeTsOmE into Anarchy. At 9:29am on the 19.2.2007, GeTsOmE woke up and attacked back. The DZofA claimed M481.23 in spoils. The battle was a victory for the DZofA. A second battle was fought that day at 11:37am and resulted as a defeat for the DZofA. Peace was signed at 11:41am after another battle which also resulted in a defeat for the DZofA. GWDI A long peace followed the GeTsOmE war which allowed the nation to expand as far as the City of Leeds when a strange force hit which caused the border to recede as far as the old Welsh border. 2 days after, war was declared by some now forgotten nation which ripped through the nation pushing it as far back as Cardiff. With the nation in ruins, the government moved to a totalitarian regime once normality was restored and focused on improving the infrastructure and technology of the nation as well as building up the military as the DZfA was severely unprepared for the 1st Great War of Destruction(GWDI) previously. GWDII It was just as well the military was boosted as within 2 weeks, GWDII was declared by The Supremacy located near Roma. The war raped the DZfA and pushed the borders back to Angelsea and left it in a state of Anarchy. There are numerous reasons for the war however only one has been released by The Supremacy. The DZfA is supposed to surrender 500 troops and M50000 for a ceasefire. When this happens, peace shall be made and the DZfA are supposed to join the Allies of War, his alliance. Yeah Right. On the Summer Solstice, peace was offered by the leader of The Supremacy, The Apocrypher, along with M100000 and an apology. Since then, the nation has moved from it's current position in Central Ireland, to Ludwigshafen in Germany near the French Border. Great Economic Boost On the 22nd, financial aid of M200000 was offered by Nationsaurus Rex which was spent on 14 tanks, 20 infrastructure levels, 10 levels of technology and 40 miles of land which gave the DZfA greater control such as hold on the city of Brussels and total power over Liechtenstein. On 20.7.2007 The DZfA received a message from the leader of 1337 FOO Land offering trade and M50000. The DZfA accepted and is now waiting on the M50000 as bebo144 is currently on holidays. The M50000 was collected on 31.7.2007 and was spent on 1 level Technology, 5 level Infrastructure and 5 miles of Land. On 7.8.2007, 500 military was purchased and have since, stayed in the nation rather than be deployed. This, combined with the Peace preference of Anto é Dárés, has rendered the populations happy immensely lowered. Henceforth, the nation's economy has started to become sluggish and slow causing a low Tax payment and resulting in National Debt. However, help has come from Namenorg of Ennland II. He has promised over M50000 for the nation in exchange for a trade slot. This was agreed to on 8.8.2007 and aid offer has been sent to Seamos of Doolgeburg. On 10.8.2007 M500001 and 1000 soldiers were sent from Seamos as well as M200000 from Namenorg. With this money, 20 Technology, 20 Infrastructure, Border Walls and 50 miles of Land were purchased with a good bit left to spare. Graditude to the people of Doolgeburg and Ennland II from the people in the KDZfA!! GWDIII On 19.8.2007, war was declared on Nosforan. One Attack was launched on 19.8 which left Nosforan in a state of Anarchy. 87 Enemy Soldiers were killed while 4.445 miles of Land, 1.308 Technology and 1.838 Infrastructure were taken. M4004.07 was looted from Nosforan. However, on 20.8.2007, War was declared by Vashee, Merseyside and Movia of The Legion, due to the fact that KDZfA met all but one agreements of the Peace Protocol with nbx909. That KDZfA pays back Nosforan reparitions. Early on 21.8.2007, Anto the Cheese made a speech in Independence Square condemning the attacks and declaring the americanness of The Legion's quartermaster(nbx909) and his army of goons. The speech can be seen here. On 22.08.2007, peace was signed with MayorTim of Movia under the condition that KDZfA pays back Nosforan. Peace is yet to be agreed with the leaders of Vashee and Merseyside however it is expected to come quite soon. Peace was signed with Merseyside only not officially. However, Vashee's leader, Baklava, has decided to continue the attacks and mock Anto the Cheese. He has failed in all attempts to mock and has also gained a bad reputation with Oceanic 815. On 27.08.2007, the leader of 1337 FOO Land, with whom KDZfA trades with, sent M25000 in aid. This was used to purchase copious amounts of Infrastructure and 108 Soldiers which greatly increased the population's happiness and is marked as a symbol of hope for the new Era of Hope Anto the Cheese promised. Era of Hope The Era of Hope began on 28.8.2007. Anto the Cheese arose at dawn to confirm the end of GWDIII. Normality resumed later with a gift of M500000 from Ennland II which was used to purchase copious amounts of Infrastrucure and Land along with many soldiers. Normality was restored however the nation entered a 5-day state of neutrality after GWDIII. Also on 28.8, The Treaty of Lough Ree was signed between Oceanic 815 and The KGB. On 1.9.2007, Leprecon of The Palace of Love gave KDZfA M1000000 in order to buy a harbour so as to trade with him. This KDZfA did. Along with the Harbour, KDZfA also purchased over 80 levels of Infrastructure, 60 miles of Land, 1 level of Technology, 5 Tanks and 2 Aircraft. On 5.9.2007, Parliament was established in Pyongyanto. Parties were set up a month beforehand and elections took place on 3.9.2007. On 17.9.2007 in the Valley of Gods in the Former Province of Éireann, ancient runes were found. These were found to be Ancient Antolian and have since been translated. All former Antolian words were deleted from record and the transliterated ones have replaced them. On 20.9.2007, Parliament voted to change the government to a Capitalist one. This angered Anto the Cheese greatly. DZfA's Anniversary The official events of the First Anniversary of the DZfA began in Parliament on 3.10.2007 where all but 1 Members voted to negativise the Official Maps on the run-up to the Anniversary and Samhain. In the run-up to Samhain however, Parliament unanimously voted to move the Capital to the ancient Irish Capital of Tara to show how DZfA ties in with Irish culture also with the celebration of Samhain and also as a mark of protest against the building of a motorway through it. On 7.10.07, the Minister of Finance introduced a Timetable for spending the nation's tax money. Geography Átha Luain *'Map as at 9.9.2007' Main Cities *Béal Feirste *Átha Luain *Gaillimh *Caerdydd *Glaschu *Corcaigh *Manchester *Abertawe *Birmingham Main Provinces *Éire *Ellan Vannin *Cymru *Innse Gall *Oileanna na hÉireann *Alba *Englaland Freinsheim *'Map as at 20.9.2007' Main Cities *Amsterdam *Basel *Berne *Bogatynia *Bremen *Brugge *Brussels *Den Haag *Dijon *Dortmund *Dresden *Dunkerque *Düsseldorf *Eindhoven *Essen *Frankfurt am Main *Hannover *Heidelberg *Kingsdown *Köln *Leipzig *Lille *Linz *Ludwigshafen *Luxembourg *Maastricht *Mainz *Mannheim *Metz *München *Nancy *Nürnberg *Orléans *Paris *Plzen *Praha *Salzburg *Strasbourg *Stuttgart *Trento *Vaduz *Zürich Main Provinces *België *Ceská Republika *Deutschland *Englaland *France *Helvetia *Italia *Lëtzebuerg *Liechtenstein *Nederland *Österreich *Polska *Slovenija ბათუმი *'Map as at 3.10.2007' Main Cities *ბათუმი *თბილისი *Երեւան *Соьлжа-ГIала *Gəncə *خوی *Samsun *Malatya *Diyâr-i Bekr Main Provinces *საქართველო *Azərbaycan *Росси́я *Հայաստան *ايران *Türkiye *Нохчийн Республика *كوردستان Tara *'Map as at 7.10.2007' Main Cities *Béal Feirste *Átha Luain *Gaillimh *Caerdydd *Glaschu *Corcaigh *Manchester *Abertawe *Birmingham Main Provinces *Éire *Ellan Vannin *Cymru *Innse Gall *Oileanna na hÉireann *Alba *Englaland Sports The nation has expert teams in Target Shooting and 40-40. Shooting Shooting tournaments are regularly held between Anto the Cheese and shaneb, leader of killers in the Sports Arena of Coosan or The Street. 40-40 40-40 is usually played nearly every evening in Winter and nearly every week in Summer between Robin of keaneland, Niamh, shaneb and Anto the Cheese. Anto the Cheese usually wins most rounds by using a back passage around The Street however has not Freed All in quite some time. Military The KDZfA always keeps a thriving military presence around its borders and within its cities due to its citizens historical tradition of being cynical and sarcastic to most foreign offers regarding the nation's and alliance's independence and wellbeing. Although the military presence lowers the citizen's morale, they know that they are safer with the soldiers and secret police patrolling the streets rather than americans or englishmen as in Iraq. KB's KB stands for K'''aptrinúr '''Búrfis. It is the same as a Department in a government eg.Department of Environment=KEB. *KEB-Kaptrinúr Envirdings Búrfis:Revolutionary Office of Environment *KCB-Kaptrinúr Culchitaj Búrfis:Revolutionary Office of Culture *KDB-Kaptrinúr Profens Búrfis:Revolutionary Office of Defence *KOB-Kaptrinúr Oceanic815 Búrfis:Revolutionary Office of Oceanic815 *KFB-Kaptrinúr Fínanuné Búrfis:Revolutionary Office of Finance Flags Peacetime flag of KDZfA *The abstract main design was drawn by Anto the Cheese himself. In the center is a small eagle clutching two olive branches to symbolize the peace. On the eagle is the official seal of KDZfA.CURRENTLY IN USE Wartime flag of KDZfA *Same design as above only the white, symbolising peace, has been replaced with a red, symbolising blood and the horror of war. Also, the eagle in the center no longer holds two olive branches but rather two arrows. Celebratory flag of KDZfA *Same design as always, but the colour scheme becomes dark green upon light green as green is the favourite colour of Anto the Cheese. The eagle is now clutching a CD to symbolize music in celebration and the insignia of Jones Soda showing how to celebrate. It is hoisted on the celebratory days shown below and when KDZfA wins in war. When in use, it is hoisted for a week before the event. Seal *The Great Seal of the KDZfA shows how one small power can end up controlling all of the powers. Nations in Trade with KDZfA *Kaseyopia *1337 FOO Land *Graniteland *Ennland II *The Palace of Love Culture National Holidays On these days, Antolians get a day off work or school. Also, the Celebratory Flag is hoisted for a week beforehand. *'1.11-'''Samhain. *'2.11-'Day after New Years Day. *'8.11-'Beginning of 4040 Season. *'25.12-'Birth of Christ. *'8.2-'Meeting of Die Deutscher. *'6.3-'Arrival in Der Vaterland. *'14.3-'Departure from Der Vaterland. *'11.9-'Burn an american Flag Day. *'15.9-'Birth of Anto the Cheese. *'30.10-'Day before New Years Eve. *'31.10-'''Foundation. Vampire Folklore The first Antolians were of German descent who brought with them the legend of Vampires which became one of the main cultural influences of KDZfA. Some say that even the main centrical bit of the flag is a de-sharpened Vampire's fang which was a method of protection against Vampires by immigrants as they did not know the true spirit of the Vampire. Also, the traditional national anthem is also the first one. It played loudly in what is now Independence Square on All Hallow's Eve when the nation was conceived. It also aided the modern national anthem by showing Antolia the idea that togetherness means power. Even nowadays, people dress up as vampires on Defection Day asking for acceptance which is what Vampires are have reported to do. The eventually found acceptance in KDZfA where the made their own culture as they had not been welcomed with cultural acceptance wherever they went. Vampires were welcomed, however, with energy-producing treats as they had a long trek looking for acceptance. Some met them with de-energising foods(eg fruit). These people eventually were attacked. Other people did not feel enough for the Vampires to accept them into their society but instead lit large fires and sent bright lights into the air to inform the Vampires that they had energising treats to help guide them on thier way. Eventually on All Halllow's Eve, the night grew late and the treats ran out. So the Vampire's formed their own society and that is how KDZfA culturally came to be. In these modern times, the Vampire's trek is still celebrated most places, especially by the youth. Although instead of energising treats they receive the modern equivalent. Sugar products. Instead of the Vampire attacks on the fruit-bearing houses, youth throw eggs and the fruit back at the houses which is just as efficient. Category: Nations